Ai Monogatari
by yoonashley12
Summary: Kirisaki Chitoge, remaja perempuan berumur 18 tahun yang harus menerima kenyataan pujaan hatinya dan sahabatnya saling menyukai
.

.

Ai Monogatari

Summary: Kirisaki Chitoge, remaja perempuan berumur 18 tahun yang harus menerima kenyataan pujaan hatinya dan sahabatnya saling menyukai

Genre: Romance / Drama

Chara: Chitoge K., Raku I., Kosaki O.

Warning: OOC, gaje, alur kecepatan

Rated: T

.

.

 **Chitoge P.O.V**

"Ojou! Sudah pagi! Waktunya untuk berangkat kesekolah!"

Aku sudah sangat familiar dengan pemilik suara itu.

Ya, dia adalah Seishirou Tsugumi. Seorang gadis trap (Sering dikira laki-laki) yang merupakan bodyguard pribadiku sejak kecil.

"Ha'i! Tunggu aku sebentar, Tsugumi!"balasku dari dalam kamar. Aku segera bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah bersama Tsugumi.

Namaku Kirisaki Chitoge. Anak tunggal dari seorang pemimpin Mafia dan pebisnis terhebat di Amerika. Aku seorang blasteran Jepang-Inggris. Aku pindah ke Jepang saat masuk SMA. Dan sekarang aku sudah kelas 12.

Aku merupakan pacar 'tipuan' dari seorang Ichijou Raku, satu-satunya anak dari pemimpin Yakuza. Kami berdua harus berpura-pura berpacaran selama masa SMA.

Ketika aku masih kecil, aku pernah berjanji dengan seseorang. Yang kuyakini adalah Raku. Sudah banyak hal yang mendukung bahwa Raku adalah laki-laki yang berjanji padaku. Tetapi aku tidak pernah percaya.

Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama 3 tahun ini. Aku berteman dengan Onodera Kosaki-chan, Miyamoto Ruri-chan, Maiko Shuu-kun, dan mungkin juga dengan Tachibana Marika-san.

Dan juga, akhirnya aku menemukan satu hal yang paling berarti dalam hidupku.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Raku.

Selama ini, aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan kuat seperti ini. Walaupun kami sering bertengkar, tetapi aku tak bisa menyangkal jika aku mempunyai perasaan pada cowok berambut biru tua itu.

Tetapi, aku juga tidak tahu siapa perempuan yang disukai Raku. Sangat tidak wajar bagi laki-laki seumurannya tidak memiliki pujaan hati. Dan kurasa, aku bukanlah perempuan yang disukainya.

"Ojou! Apa anda sudah siap?"Tanya Tsugumi dari luar kamar.

"Iya!"Jawabku sambil keluar kamar. Setelah sarapan, kami berdua berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah.

Disekolah, aku dan Tsugumi bertemu dengan Kosaki-chan dan Ruri-chan dilorong. Pada akhirnya, kami berempat pergi kekelas bersama-sama.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Yo, Raku!"Sapa Shuu ketika jam istirahat dimulai.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Raku malas-malasan.

"Makan bareng di atap, yok!"

Raku hanya balas mengangguk.

Diatap sekolah,

"Ne, Raku, sebentar lagi kita ujian, lalu lulus. Kau mau masuk universitas mana?"Tanya Shuu.

Raku berpikir sambil memakan bekal buatannya sendiri, "Entahlah"

Shuu lalu memasang wajah usil, "Hem? Jangan-jangan kau mau masuk universitas yang sama dengan Onodera-san?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Shuu?!"

"Aku betulkan!"

" _Da-dakara_ , kubilang apa maksudmu!"

Shuu berhenti menggoda Raku, lalu ia bertanya kepada Raku dengan senyuman diwajahnya, " _Ne,_ Raku, hubungan 'pacaran'-mu dengan Kirisaki-san akan berakhir kan?"

Raku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shuu, "I-iya, juga"

" _Jaa,_ kau akan punya kesempatan besar untuk memiliki Onodera-san"kata Shuu.

Raku menghentikan kegiatan makannya, "Aku menyukainya sejak SMP. Dia juga merupakan cinta pertamaku. Tetapi mana mungkin dia juga menyukaiku, kan?"

Shuu menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu, "Ayolah, Raku. Kau dulu mendukungku dan Kyoko-chan, sekarang gantian lagi aku mendukungmu. Kalau kau mendapatkan Onodera-san, traktir aku, ya!"

"A-apa?!"

"Hahaha! Hanya bercan-"

 **BRAK.**

Pintu atap sekolah yang berada dibelakang Shuu dan Raku terhempas. Seperti ada yang baru mendorong pintu itu keras-keras.

"Si-siapa tadi?"Tanya Raku.

"E-entahlah"jawab Shuu.

 **C** **hitoge P.O.V**

 _Apa yang baru saja kudengar tadi?_

 _Kosaki-chan adalah cinta pertamanya Raku dan ia sudah menyukainya sejak SMP?_

Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat aku sedang makan sendirian disamping pintu atap sekolah yang tersembunyi. Kurasa Maiko-kun dan Raku tidak melihatku sehingga mereka bisa berbicara terang-terangan seperti itu.

Tetapi, tetap saja aku sangat syok.

 _Raku menyukai Kosaki-chan?_

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

Walaupun kutahu Kosaki-chan sangat cantik, manis, lembut, dan baik hati, tak pernah terpikir olehku jika Raku menyukainya.

© Ai Monogatari ©

 **N** **ormal P.O.V**

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Chitoge memutuskan pulang sendiri karena Tsugumi masih harus mengurus Paula.

 _Jujur saja, aku masih teringat dengan peristiwa saat istirahat tadi. Ketika kami masuk kelas, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya._

 _Didalam hatiku, aku tidak bisa dendam kepada Kosaki-chan karena dia adalah sahabat yang paling kusayang,_ batin Chitoge.

" _Ne,_ Kosaki! Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Ichijou-kun!"

 _Eh?_

Samar-samar, terdengar dengar suara Ruri-chan dikelas. Chitoge segera bersembunyi didepan tembok luar kelas.

"E-eh?! Menyatakan perasaanku pada Ichijou-kun?!"Seru Kosaki-chan.

 _Apa maksudnya Kosaki-chan akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Raku?_

"Kau tahu sendiri, kita akan segera lulus. Ada kemungkinan kau berbeda universitas dengannya. Dan juga, hubungan palsu Chitoge-san dan Ichijou-kun juga akan berakhir. Kau punya banyak kesempatan besar untuk berpacaran dengannya"balas Ruri-chan.

 _Sungguh, apa maksudmu, Ruri-chan?_

" _De-demo,_ Ru-Ruri-chan!"

"Kau sudah menyukainya sejak SMP. Masa sampai lulus SMA-pun, hubunganmu dan Ichijou-kun tidak maju-maju?"

 _Kosaki-chan … menyukai Raku sejak … SMP juga?_

"Kosaki-chan!"

"Chi-Chitoge-chan?!"

Chitoge langsung masuk kekelas menghampiri mereka berdua. _Dengan akting tentunya_

"Benarkah kau menyukai Raku?!"Tanya perempuan berambut kuning itu dengan nada berbinar-binar.

Kosaki-chan langsung terkejut sambil blushing, sedangkan Ruri-chan terlihat hanya memasang pokerface.

"Kau mendengarnya, Chitoge-chan?!"

"Ya! Tenang aja, Aku akan mendukungmu!"

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Chitoge-san?"

"Aku akan membantu Kosaki-chan menembak Raku!"

"Ta-tapi, kan, hubunganmu dengan Ichi-"

"Dulu pernah kubilang, kan? Hubungan kami hanya sebatas 'hubungan palsu'! Bukan berarti aku menyukai si KECAMBAH itu!"

"O-oh. _Jaa,_ kurasa aku pulang dulu, Chitoge-chan, Ruri-chan, aku harus membantu Haru. Kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan kita ini di SMS. _Bye-bye_ "

" _Jaa nee,_ Kosaki-chan!"

Beberapa saat setelah Kosaki pergi, Ruri langsung berkata, "Chitoge-san, kau tidak menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri?"

Chitoge sedikit terkejut Ruri tahu tentang 'akting'-nya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ruri-chan?"Tanya Chitoge.

Ruri melihat kearah Chitoge dengan wajah yang terlihat datar, "Kosaki mungkin tertipu, tetapi tidak denganku, Chitoge-san"

Chitoge mungkin lupa jika daya pengamatan Ruri sangat hebat. Ia juga tidak tertipu dengan penampilan Tsugumi ketika baru saja masuk ke SMA Bonyari ini.

" _Gomen …_ "ucap Chitoge.

"Chitoge-san, seharusnya, kau tidak perlu membantu Kosaki jika hatimu tidak rela"balas Ruri.

Chitoge menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Ruri-chan. Kosaki-chan adalah sahabat yang paling kusayangi didunia ini. Lagipula … Lagipula …"

"Hmn?"Ruri melihat Chitoge tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya. Tetapi ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan ketika hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chitoge, ia berkata,

"Ikuti perkataan hatimu, Chitoge-san. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Ichijou-kun juga"

Setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu, Ruri pergi untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Mana bisa aku merebut Raku … Disaat ia dan dan sahabatku saling menyukai …"

© Ai Monogatari ©

Malamnya, Chitoge melamun dikamarnya. Memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi seharian.

 _Orang yang kusukai dan sahabat yang paling kujaga dan kusayang … saling menyukai … Aku berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka dengan hanya menjadi penghambat …_

 **Kring. Kring.**

HP Chitoge berbunyi. Perempuan blasteran itu langsung membuka HP-nya. Tampak Ruri dan Kosaki yang sedang chat bersama di grup mereka bertiga. Chitoge turut ikut juga. Mereka membuat rencana agar Kosaki bisa menyatakan cinta kepada Raku.

Setelah setengah jam, mereka bertiga berhenti chat bersama.

"Jadi, besok sehabis pulang sekolah, Kosaki-chan akan menembak Raku …"gumam Chitoge.

Tiba-tiba, Chitoge pergi keruang musik yang ada dirumahnya. Ia ingin menyanyi untuk melepas gundah.

Diruang musik, Chitoge melihat ada sebuah kaset yang tergeletak dilantai.

Itu adalah kaset lagu yang penyanyinya adalah Kosaki, Raku, dan Chitoge. Ketika kelas 2, mereka pernah diberi PR membuat lagu, jadi mereka membuat lagunya disini.

Chitoge ingin mendengar lagi lagu buatan mereka bertiga itu. Ia lalu memutar kasetnya.

 _Ima nukumori ga kieta sono ato de_

 _Bokura no negai mo uso ni naru naraba_

 _"Ikanaide"_

 _Kimi no koe ga kodama shite_

 _Subete wo wasureteiku_

 _[Chitoge]_

 _Shikakui hako ni torinokosareta_

 _Yurikago wa hidoku mukishitsu de_

 _Omotaku natte koboreta hazu no_

 _Itoshisa ga soredemo nokotta_

 _[Raku]_

 _Boku no kotoba ga, boku no kokoro ga_

 _Atatakaku kimi wo terashite_

 _Itsuka todoku no nara_

 _[Chitoge/Raku]_

 _Ima furimuite shizen na karanda_

 _Sonna shunkan mo tsumi to naru naraba_

 _"Kikanaide"_

 _Nani mo hanashitakunai yo_

 _Subete wo wasurete mo_

 _[Chitoge/Raku]_

 _Konomama kurikaesu iro no nai sekai de_

 _Mata aki mo sesu kizu wo fuyashiteku_

 _Sayonara ga itsuka kuru to shitte ite_

 _Ikiba mo naku samayou_

 _[Kosaki]_

 _Nagai jikan wo junbi yashite iru_

 _Suna no oshiro to wa shiri nagara_

 _Soredemo kyou mo tsumi agete iku_

 _Itsuka kowasu hi ga kuru made wa_

 _[Raku]_

 _Tatoeba kon'ya mukashi miteita_

 _Onaji hikari no tsuki sae mo_

 _Itsuka kawaru no nara_

 _[Kosaki/Raku]_

 _Ato sukoshi dake tonari ni isasete_

 _Yoru no tobari ga ochiteku sore made wa_

 _"Nakanaide"_

 _Hitokoto ga mune wo hataki_

 _Tomaru koto mo naku_

 _[Kosaki/Raku]_

 _Tagai no kimochi nara dare yori mo tsuyoku_

 _Wakari aeteru to shinjite ita koto_

 _Gensou ga tsukuri dashita miraizu ni_

 _Bokura no yume ga nijimu_

 _[Chitoge] Dou sureba hohoenda no?_

 _[Kosaki] Konnanja warattenai yo_

 _[Kosaki] Kono koe ga todoku you ni_

 _[Chitoge] Mou ichido..._

 _[Kosaki] Mou ichido..._

 _[Raku]_

 _Boku no kotoba ga, boku no kokoro ga_

 _Atatakaku kimi wo terashite_

 _Itsuka kagayaku no nara_

 _[Chitoge]_

 _Ima nukumori ga kieta sono ato de_

 _Bokura no negai mo uso ni naru naraba_

 _"Ikanaide"_

 _Kimi no koe ga kodama shite_

 _Subete wo wasureteiku_

 _[Chitoge/Raku]_

 _Konomama kurikaesu iro no nai sekai de_

 _Mata kimi no koto itoshiku omou yo_

 _Sayonara ga itsuka kuru to shitte ite_

 _Ikiba mo naku samayou_

Re Act – Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len

Chitoge pernah menonton video klip lagu tersebut, ia membayangkan jika ia menjadi Miku, Kosaki menjadi Rin, dan Raku menjadi Len.

"Bahkan ketika menyanyikan lagu pun, aku menjadi karakter yang menghambat hubungan orang"Chitoge tersenyum pahit.

Ia langsung mengambil mic, memutar lagu karaoke, dan mulai bernyanyi setelah menekan tombol 'rekam'.

 _Kirai, kirai, kirai, kirai_  
 _Kimi no koto nanka_  
 _Demo suki, suki, suki, suki dakara_  
 _Koko ga itai yo_

 _Aishiteru so Aishiteru_  
 _Sore dake ga tsutaetakute_  
 _Demo kimi ga tooi yo_  
 _Konna ni soba ni iru noni naze?_

 _Atarimae no koi ni_  
 _Akogareteru nante_  
 _If dareka ni kikaretemo_  
 _I can't say.. Ienai_

 _I hope that ano futari wakarechaiba ii_  
 _Danante doukashiteru baka mitai watashi_  
 _You are the only one for me_  
 _Kounaru hazu janakatta_

 _Aishiteru so Aishiteru_  
 _Sore dake ga tsutaetakute_  
 _Demo kimi ga tooi yo_  
 _Konna ni soba ni iru noni naze?_

 _Egao narebu yoko de_  
 _Uzukumaru secret of mine_  
 _Tsurarete warattetemo_  
 _So my Heart naiteta_

 _It's friday futari tetsunai kuteru egao_  
 _Tsunakute Setsunakute mewo fuseta_  
 _You are the only one for me_  
 _Doushite watashi janai no?_

 _Aishiteru sou Aishiteru_  
 _Sore dake ga tsutaetakute_  
 _Demo kimi ga tooi yo_  
 _Konna ni soba ni iru noni naze?_

 _Aitakute Anakutte_  
 _Kotoba wa sunaoni narenakute_  
 _Kowashiteku na ii kara_  
 _Nani mo nani mo ienai_

 _Ima doko de_  
 _nani omotte_  
 _Donna kyoku o kiiteru no_  
 _Tell me baby please Oshiete_  
 _Kagena demo ii kara_

 _Aishiteru so Aishiteru_  
 _Sore dake ga tsutaetakute_  
 _Demo kimi ga tooi yo_  
 _Konna ni soba ni iru noni naze?_

 _Kirai, kirai, kirai, kirai_  
 _Kimi no koto nanka_  
 _Demo suki, suki, suki dakara_  
 _tooku natekuyo_

Kirai Demo Suki Aishiteru – Bright

Hanya dengan menyanyikan lagu tersebut, Chitoge sudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Sudah cukup ia memendam terlalu dalam perasaanya. Ia tidak memiliki orang untuk melepaskan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Karena itu ia bernyanyi, karena dengan bernyanyi, Chitoge percaya, bahwa rasa sakitnya akan hilang.

 _Kurasa, aku harus pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua …_

.

Meanwhile,

Sejak Chitoge mulai bernyanyi, Tsugumi mendengarkan tuannya itu. Ia memang sangat takjub dengan suara indahnya.

Tetapi sejak pulang sekolah, perilaku Ojou-nya itu berubah. Ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa Chitoge bisa berubah. Tetapi ia mengasumsikan jika Chitoge sedang ada masalah dengan Raku.

© Ai Monogatari ©

Keesokan harinya, Chitoge tidak turun. Tsugumi juga. Semua orang dikelas bertanya-tanya kemana perginya dua orang itu.

"Sangat tidak wajah Chitoge dan Tsugumi tidak turun"kata Raku.

Shuu menyetujui perkataan Raku, "Kau benar! Biasanya, ketika waktu jam istirahat terakhir seperti ini, Raku pasti kena omel Kirisaki-san!"

" _Urusai_ "

"ICHIJOU RAKUUU!"

Tiba-tiba, mereka berempat dikejutkan oleh Tsugumi yang tiba-tiba masuk kekelas dari jendela.

"T-Tsugumi-chan?!"Seru Kosaki.

Tsugumi lalu buru-buru memberikan seutas surat kepada Raku, "Baca surat itu, Ichijou Raku! Kau wajib membacanya!"

"E-eh?! _Na-nani?!_ "Raku juga ikut terburu-buru.

Lalu, Tsugumi pergi keluar sekolah melalui pintu kelas. Shuu, Kosaki, dan Ruri langsung mengejar Tsugumi dan meninggalkan Raku sendirian.

Raku membuka surat itu perlahan-lahan dan melihat isinya. Matanya menunjukkan seolah tidak percaya dengan isi surat tersebut.

 _Dear Kecambah Bodoh_

 _Mungkin kau merasa aneh ya, tiba-tiba mendapat surat ini?_

 _Aku tidak terlalu pandai membuat surat,_

 _jadi aku mungkin membuat kalimat aneh disini._

 _Awal-awal kita menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan palsu, aku hanya merasa hubungan itu memang palsu dan membuatku lelah._

 _Tetapi, perlahan-lahan, aku merasa, menjadi pasangan palsu itu tidak terlalu buruk juga. Terlebih lagi pasangannya itu adalah kau,_

 _Ichijou Raku._

 _Dari hari ke hari, aku merasa ada yang berbeda setiap kali bersamamu._

 _Aku bertanya pada salahsatu temanku dan ia menjawab jika aku sedang jatuh cinta._

 _Jatuh cinta? Aku tertawa ketika mendengar itu._

 _Aku berpikir pada saat itu, mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang lambat dan bodoh?_

 _Aku tahu, kau menyukai Kosaki-chan. Aku mendengarnya kemarin. Jujur, aku terkejut saat mendengarnya, tetapi tidak aneh juga kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Kosaki-chan yang memang tipe ideal bagi seluruh laki-laki._

 _Kau beruntung, Kosaki-chan juga menyukaimu._

 _Raku, aku akan pergi ke Amerika hari ini. Aku akan kembali hidup disana lagi bersama Tsugumi juga._

 _Aku harap, kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan lancar dengan Kosaki-chan karena Kosaki-chan juga merupakan sahabatku._

 _Kirisaki Chitoge_

 _P.S: Aku menyukaimu, kecambah_

Raku tiba bisa berkata-kata lagi membaca surat dari Chitoge itu.

Perasaanya tidak menentu. Marah, sedih, bahagia, tergabung menjadi satu.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang. Yang dipikirannya hanya ada satu,

Yaitu Kirisaki Chitoge.

"Ichijou-kun!"Seru Kosaki yang kembali lagi kekelas. Saat ini kelas sedang kosong karena sejak tadi, para muridnya memang sedang berada dikantin sekolah.

Raku berbalik melihat Kosaki. Ia bisa merasakan ada sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya karena Chitoge menulis, jika Kosaki menyukainya.

"O-Onodera?"

" **Aku menyukaimu, Ichijou-kun**!"

Sekali lagi, Raku dibuat membatu. Pernyataan yang terlalu tiba-tiba diungkapkan Kosaki.

Kosaki menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

"Ono …. dera?"

"Ku-kubilang, aku menyukaimu, Ichijou-kun!"

"A-aku tahu. Onodera. Chi-Chitoge memberitahu jika ka-kau menyukaiku"balas Raku terbata-bata.

"Chi-Chitoge-chan memberitahumu?! Kapan?!"

Raku sedikit terkejut, lalu ia tersenyum, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Onodera. Kau cinta pertamaku sejak SMP"

Kosaki memastikan jika dirinya tidak berada didalam mimpi.

"E-eh …?"

" _Demo,_ maafkan aku, Onodera. Mulai sekarang, tujuanku adalah Chitoge"

Giliran Kosaki yang membatu beberapa menit. Tetapi, setelah itu, ia balas dengan menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya,

"Ya, pasti Chitoge-chan akan senang"

Setelah Kosaki mengatakan hal itu, Raku langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju bandara Tokyo. Ia yakin, Chitoge masih belum menaiki pesawat yang ia tuju.

Sesampai dibandara, Raku langsung berteriak,

" **CHITOGEEEEEE!** "

Raku menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekelilingnya untuk beberapa saat.

Tetapi, Raku tidak memperdulikan hal itu, ia terus mencari sosok pasangan cinta palsunya selama ini.

"Chitogeeeee!"

"Raku …?"

"Eh?"

Raku menoleh kebelakangnya.

Tampak, seseorang yang ia cari-cari. Chitoge.

"Raku? Kau sedang apa disini?"Tanya Chitoge heran.

Raku tidak menjawab. Ia langsung memeluknya.

"KE-KECAMBAH?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"Chitoge mulai panik sendiri.

Raku lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Chitoge, "Kau masih tidak mengerti?! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu! Aku masih memerlukan dirimu disisiku! Jadi, tolong jangan pergi meninggalkanku ke Amerika!"

Chitoge sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Raku itu, "A-apa maksudmu, Raku?"

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU, KAU TAHU?!"

Pupil mata Chitoge membulat mendengar pernyataan terang-terangan oleh Raku itu.

"Men … yukaiku? Bukankah … kau menyukai Kosaki-chan?"Tanya Chitoge.

"Aku memang menyukai Kosaki, tetapi AKU MENCINTAIMU, CEWEK GORILLA!"jawab Raku tegas.

Awalnya, Chitoge terdiam, tetapi setelah itu, ia tertawa kecil, "Kau memang bodoh, kecambah …"

Raku juga mulai tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kau hebat juga bisa menyusul kesini. Sepertinya kau habis membaca suratku, ya?"

"Ya, dan lebih tepatnya, setelah Onodera menyatakan perasaanya"

"Kau bahagia, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Mana mungkin. Sekarang, kaulah orang yang kuharapkan akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku"

" _Ba-baka!_ "

Kirisaki Hana, ibu dari Chitoge hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Ia senang anaknya bisa bahagia seperti itu.

"Chitoge, Aku akan membatalkan kepergianmu ke Amerika. Berbahagialah dengan Raku…"

* * *

 **Uwooh! Akhirnya saya bisa bikin fanfic ChitogexRaku dalam waktu sehari! *terlalu girang***

 **Saya membuat fanfic ini terinspirasi dari chapter 212 dan 213 yang baru dirilis. Ngena dihati men, bacanya.**

 **Oh ya, anggap nasib Marika dicerita ini sama kayak nasibnya manga (kalo ada yang nanya kemana perginya Marika).**

 **Jujur saja, ketika nulis lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Raku, Kosaki, Chitoge (Rin, Len, Miku), saya gak ada pikiran apa-apa, cuma tangan nulis aja. Jadi gaje keliatannya.**

 **Tetapi, doakan semoga di chapter berikutnya, TEAM CHITOGE BERJAYA, YEAHH! *kumat**


End file.
